


Return home

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Regret, depresión
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: After his time in undertale Slim returns home to find his world falling apart.





	1. Chapter 1

Returning home-

Swapfell fontcest.

 

Slim walked from the spot near his post and the last place he was before ending up in the Tale universe. His Post looked damaged beyond use. it seemed that it was just one monster that did the damage and the sight of a bone told him who it was. Moving some of the broken wood he reached under the table to retrieve something. Slipping it into his jacket pocket he headed to Snowedin. The traps along the way seemed in disrepair, something Sans would never allow. Once in town it looked worse than before. Buildings had damage, graffiti, and the sketchiest looking monsters hanging around. He didn't bother himself with them but once he found out what happened they would be thrown out of town. Muffets was still standing at least and he stopped in. Once the door opened he noticed only three other monsters and they stared at him as if they saw a ghost. The sound of a glass breaking made him look to the bar.

"S-Slim?" Muffet looked shocked. "You... you're alive?!"

"Yea, funny how things turn out huh." Slim walked closer to talk to the spider.

"B-But you were declared dead after you disappeared a month ago!"

"A month, sounds about right. So what happened while I was dead?"

Muffet cringed as she cleaned up the broken glass. "Every thing bad that could happen has. Gangs from the capital moved in. We're getting no help from that bitch of a queen or Alpys. Your brother seems to have given up." Slim looked at her his brow furrowed. That would be the reason things had gotten bad.

"Is my brother home?"

"I'm not sure I haven't seen him in two weeks."

Rushing to their house he saw the place was on lock down. Wood covered the windows and the door looked as if someone had tried more than once to break it down. The lock must had been replaced as well and his key wasn't going to work. But it's not like that was going to stop him, teleporting into the house he almost stumbled on something in the living room. Once he got his balance back he found that the room a complete mess. The couch was torn up, the coffee table flipped into the TV. He could see into the kitchen and saw stacks of dirty dishes and stale food. What happened? Where was his brother? Going up the steps to Sans room it was like the rest of the house. The bed was a mess, toys broken and scattered, his mirror shattered.

Slim was almost afraid to look in his room but that was the last place his brother might be. Opening his door nothing was out of place. The trash and dirty clothes still were he had left them. Only one thing was different, his brother curled up on his bed. Raspberry was asleep but it looked as if he really getting any. He wasn't dressed in his armor but in one of his dirty sweaters. He looked younger, smaller in that piece of oversized clothing. Slim carefully sat next to him not waking him up. Stroking the side of his skull he moaned and curled into a tighter ball.

"M'lord, are you ill?" With those words Raspberry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"B-Brother?.... No, it can't be you... you're dead..."

"No, I'm not dead M'lord. But it looks as if you're trying to die." Slim could see tears welling up in his brothers eyes.

"Is this a dream... your ghost is here to torment me for all those times I mistreated you." Slim let out a sigh before he leaned in giving his brother a kiss on the head.

"Go to sleep brother, I'll take care of things." Slowly Raspberry closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Raspberry awoke again sometime latter hearing music and singing coming from the kitchen. He must still be dreaming the voice was that of his brother. Slim always sang when he was alone and happy but just as soon as someone was a few feet away he'd stop. Struggling to get to his feet he adjusted the burnt orange sweater to cover what he could. Once he got out of the room he noticed that the living room was fixed. Looking into his room, fixed. Slowly he headed down the steps thinking any moment this would all disappear and he'd wake up. Finally reaching the kitchen it was clean and all the dishes put away. The radio was still blaring as he heard Slim in the laundry room. There he was singing and folding clothes.

"Tell me I'm still dreaming... No, tell me this is real. That you're here, that you're alive." Tears started to stream down is face as Slim turned to look at him.

"M'lord you're up sooner than I thought you'd be." Raspberry rushed over to him throwing his arms around his neck and sobbing into Slim's shoulder. Out of instinct Slim picked him up and cradled his little brother letting him cry.

"I-I'm sorry...*SOB* f-for every t-thing, I-I should have *SOB* t-treated you more l-like a b-brother..."

"It's okay Sans, lets just get you back to your old self... well maybe not all your old self." Raspberry calmed down after a while leaving a large wet spot on his sweater. Slim noticed a bad smell.

"Have you even bathed in the last couple of days?" Raspberry shook his head.

"I think it was a week or more..."

"Okay first thing first you're getting a bath."

After filling the tub up and making sure everything that Sans liked was added Slim removed the dirty sweater and tossed it in the wash. To his surprise Raspberry had nothing on under it and wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier.

"I'm going to get some fresh clothes for you..."

"NO! Please, don't leave me..." The grip of his little brother as he held onto his arm almost hurt. So he put off going and getting the clothes, instead he helped his brother into the bath. After trying to wash him he was dragged into the tub.

"Sans, come on." Slim went still as he felt Raspberry curl up against him. It was strange having him be so clingy. "Sans if you wanted me to join you all you had to do was ask." Pulling Raspberry away he got out of the tub to remove his now soaked clothes. Looking back at his brother he was watching every move before Slim got back into the bath. Quickly Raspberry sat between his legs and leaned back against Slim's ribs. It was quiet as Slim carefully washed his brother who now was very complaint. After he was finished he noticed that he had fallen asleep. Laughing under his breath he scooped his brother up and brought him to his room. Getting him into clean pajamas and back into bed. Slim himself had to get clean clothes and while he was doing that cleaned his own room. Just as he was about to bring his clothes to the laundry there was a scream from Sans room making him rush to his brother to find out what was wrong.

Raspberry was crying again clawing his fingers at his face and on the verge of hyperventilating.

"M'lord, calm down I'm here, calm down brother." Slim wrapped his arms around him bringing him onto his lap. He hushed his brother and rubbed at his back till he calmed but he was still sobbing and shaking.

"P-Please don't leave me again." Raspberry whined. Slim hugged him tighter pressing his skull against the top of his brothers.

"Would you like me to sleep next to you for a while?"


	3. Chapter 3

Raspberry had almost begged Slim to stay with him but no matter what Slim would have stayed anyway. It didn't take long for them to get to sleep with Slim wrapped around his brother and the covers pulled up. Raspberry kept a hold of his hand until they wove their fingers together. Slim thought for a moment Raspberry was finally going to get some sleep when there was a loud slam against the front door. It continued as Slim got out of the bed and down stairs towards it hearing monsters shouting on the other side.

"Come on ya' little shit, get out here so we can fuck you up!"

"Ha Ha Ha, Yea, we're going to fuck you up so bad you won't dare set foot out of bed!" Slim stood there for a moment hearing the threats from the two monsters.

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE OR WE'LL BUST DOWN THE DOOR AND DO AS WE PLEASE WITH YOUR SORRY ASS!!"

Slim gripped the door knob so tight it left indents from his fingers. Unlocking it he could hear them laugh until they almost ran into him trying to enter the house. Once they realized who was standing in the door they started to cower.

"Well what do we have here? To monsters not worth the dust they're made of." They started taking steps away from the house.

"S-Slim... we... we were just joking... you know we'd n-never do anything to y-your brother." Suddenly one of the monsters souls were turned blue and was thrown into a tree so hard he dusted before he touched the ground. Looking at the other monster panicking in the snow as he tried to get away. Slim walked over putting a foot into the monsters back pinning it to the ground.

"Now, I want you to tell your friends that I'm back and I won't have anyone threatening my brother or the people of this town. They have one day to get out or I will personally make them piles of dust like your other friend there." Letting the monster go it took off towards town.

As he went back into the house he saw Sans standing at the top of the steps. There was a look of fear on his face as he backed away and ran to his room slamming the door and locking it. Going to the door he could hear crying on the other side.

"Sans? Are you okay?"

"No, they'll kill me... they'll kill you..."

"...Sans no one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here."

"...Then why weren't you here when they hurt me the first time?" Slim stood there in silence almost forgetting that he had been gone a whole month. Sitting down against the door he felt guilty that he hadn't come home sooner.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

It was only a week after Slim had disappeared and Raspberry was on his own. While walking home he came across a group of monsters hanging around Muffets. Sans was going to tell them to break it up and go home when one of them attacked. He was blind sided and the other monsters joined in taunting him as the beat him up.

"Your dog of a brother isn't here to save your ass now you little son of a bitch!"

"Not so tough now that your brother's gone!"

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat now, and it's time we put you in your place!"

Slims fists were tight hearing the story of what his brother had gone through while he was gone. He was so mad at himself and the monsters that had beaten his brother. After a moment the door unlocked and Sans looked out at his brother. The smell of magic is what he noticed first as he spotted it dripping from Slims hand.

"You're bleeding." Slim snapped out of his dark thoughts as he looked at his hand.

"I'm okay... would you like something to eat?"


	4. payback

"Wait, what are you saying!" Raspberry fidgeted as Slim made sure he was wearing something he could be seen in public without showing his weak state.  
"We are going to Muffit's, I had to toss most of the spoiled food and I can't leave you here alone to do some shopping." Slim finished dressing his brother. Sans stood there in a black outfit consisting of leather pants and a sweater.  
"Where is your bandana?" Asked Slim looking around but not seeing it anywhere. Raspberry walked over to his bed and pulled it from his pillow. Bringing it back the tattered red cloth was neatly folded. Slim carefully unfolded it and wrapped it around his brothers neck making him press into Slim's chest. He could feel his little brothers arms wrap around his lower ribs.  
"C-Can't we just stay home, I'm sure we can find something." Slim let out a sigh as he pulled him away.  
"Listen Sans, you can't keep hiding here. You need to show the others that you're not afraid of them. You're the great and terrible Sans, captain of the guard." Sans lowered his eyes.  
"...I'm not the captain any more. Alpys took the spot when I refused to leave the house." Slim got down on one knee to be able to look at his brother better. Sans tried to keep his eyes down as long fingers coaxed him to to look at Slim.  
"You're still the captain to me Sans, I know you can do this."

After one last check of the locks they headed into town. Raspberry didn't take his normal place leading Slim but walking a step behind him. Most of the monsters they past whispered to each other and some even gave Raspberry looks of pity. The other monsters that Slim had seen hanging around had diminished greatly leaving one group that hung outside Muffets. When Slim stopped to look at the group he noticed they were blocking the way into the building.  
"What's going on here?" He asked getting most of them to turn their way.  
They all grinned at Raspberry making him hide behind his brother. Slim stood up as tall as he could and glared at them. It didn't have the effect he was hoping for. They spread out blocking any escape rout that Slim or Raspberry could take.  
"Well, well, look who showed up." It was a Ma-jak and looked as if he had been through hell. "Our little skeleton punching bag has decided to come out of hiding... oh, and the big brother is back how nice." There was deep laughs from the other monsters. "I bet he told you about what we did to him while you were away."  
"Yes, he did." Slim kept a close eye on the other monsters.  
"Did he? What about the part about using him as our play thing?" Slim snapped his eyes towards the Ma-jak.  
"Oh, seems he didn't. Well let me fill it in for you. Your little brother can moan like the best of whores and his ecto-flesh is the softest thing I've ever had the pleasure of slapping."  
Slim's expression turned to rage as wisps of magic came from his eyes. Just then a few of the other monsters attacked barely giving Slim enough time to shield the both of them with a bone wall. Ma-jak laughed as the attack continued breaking a few of the bones in the wall.  
"Papyrus, you can't fight them together they're too strong." Raspberry grabbed his brothers arm only to get a growl making him let go.  
"Come out, come out, we want to play." A few more attacks and the bone wall was gone. They were going to finish the two when a low rumble made them hold their attacks. From the smoke and dust a new monster appeared. Long horns, a whip like bone tail, sharp claws and dog form. It was Slim transformed into the gaster blaster mode. There was a loud roar as he lunged at one of the monsters making it burst into dust. Once a couple of them seen what happened they ran hoping to get away. Slim spotted them and used a blast to dust the cowards.  
"STOP!" Yelled Raz. Slim jerked his head around to see that Ma-jak had a hold of him.  
"Now, call your dog off or I'll dust your fuck'n ass."  
Raz looked scared out of his mind. "...help me..." he whispered closing his eyes.  
"What was tha-" There was a loud snap and the air filling with dust that made him open his eyes. Slim was no longer standing in front of him but behind him letting out a low growl. Raz stared up at him the fear slowly leaving the look on his face. Kneeling down Slim picked him up letting out more of a purr now. Raz started to relax as a few of the other monsters started to show up. Muffet even  rushed the brothers into the restaurant kicking everyone else out and locking the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a short one.

 Ras was clinging to his brother so hard that Slim was afraid that he'd end up with more holes in his jacket. "That was the most stupid thing I've seen in my life!" Muffet almost screeched. Slim sat down on the floor because no seat was going to hold him inn his blaster state.  
Looking down at his little brother he could feel his grip starting to loosen up but he still burred his head into his jacket. There was a whine as Slim tried to see if Ras was hurt in any way. When he noticed a small cut one one of his neck vertebrae he got Muffet's attention. "I got a first aid kit in the back wait here." Slim had never seen Muffet as a real friend but as of right now she was someone he trusted.  
Raspberry began to relax some more after she left, opening his eyes he noticed something in Slim's inside jacket pocket. Letting go he reached for it without his brother noticing. It was a folded paper to thick to be a note, unfolding it he was looking at a photo. Slim looked down at him once he noticed. Ras had tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at it. "...You kept it... You saved it when I got rid... 'sob' of the o-others." There was a nod as Ras started to cry almost crushing the photo in his hand.  
"Oh, now what did you do Slim, he's crying now." Muffet sat next to them as she carefully covered the scratch on Raspberry's neck. "There that should do, I did have your meals ready for you but it looks like you best take him home. I put the take-out boxes next to the back door, I suggest you take that exit."  
Slim nodded as he got back to his feet carrying his brother to the back door. Ras held onto the bag of food as they quickly made their way home. When they reached the front door Slim was back to normal and seemed a bit tired. Ras was let down onto his feet making the taller of the two stagger a bit getting back to his full hight.  
"Brother, are you okay?" Ras asked as Slim braced himself against the door frame. "I-I just used too much m-magic... I'll be fine... I-I just need to sit down." Quickly Ras opened the door and helped him inside. Putting the food on the coffee table Slim almost fell onto the couch his legs giving out.  
"BROTHER!" Ras yelled kneeling down on the floor so that he could see Slims face.  
"...I'm okay... just tired..." Slims last memory before passing out was him reaching for his brother.

It must of been a few hours later when he woke back up. The first thing he saw was Ras sleeping on his chest. That's when he realized he was laying on his back. That must of been one hell of a task for Ras to flip him over on the couch. Speaking of his little brother he was sleeping soundly with the photo clutched in his hand. Carefully he took it from him without waking him. Smoothing it out he had to smile at what was on it. It was him much younger and holding his baby brother. They were smiling one of the few times when they were happy.  
"I still can't believe that you kept that." Ras kept his head on Slims chest digging his fingers into the ruined sweater.  
"Did you eat?" The containers were still on the coffee table telling him that Ras hadn't.  
"I couldn't eat without you." Slim let out a sigh using his free hand to stroke the back of his brothers skull. After a moment he sat up moving Ras to his lap and reaching for the food. Lucky for them monster food can stay warm for a long time. As they ate they talked about what had happened and what to do to fix things. Slim knew this was going to be a difficult task and his brother might not get back all the confidence that he once had.  
With everything that had happened in the past few months, their fight, the tale brothers, and returning to a mess of a home. He was starting to think it was a test by the gods because they were board.


End file.
